Nowa Rzeczpospolita
Wstęp 3 maja 1791 roku Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów uchwaliła na Sejmie Czteroletnim Konstytucję. Spowodowało to oburzenie carycy Katarzyny II, która, zanim powzięła działania zbrojne przeciwko Rzeczypospolitej, została zamordowana z niewiadomych przyczyn przez Nikołaja Repnina, byłego posła rosyjskiego w Warszawie. Repnin, pomimo wielu tortur i przesłuchań, upierał się, że sam nie wiedział czemu zabił carycę. Spowodowało to chaos w państwie Rosyjskim. Ten moment wykorzystała rodzina Czartoryskich. Odsunęła Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego od władzy i zapewniła mu areszt domowy. Zginął otruty(albo popełnił samobójstwo) miesiąc później. Czartoryscy stworzyli z Prusami i Turcją koalicję antyrosyjską. Prusy w wojnie wschodniej(lato 1793 roku) zdobyły Inflanty wraz z Sankt Petersburgiem. Turcji przypadła Ukraina. Wojska Rzeczypospolitej pod panowaniem Adama Kazimierza Czartoryskiego podeszły aż pod Moskwę. Imperium Rosyjskie jest teraz związane z Polską unią personalną. Rzeczpospolita stała jednym z najsilniejszych państw w Europie. Mamy rok 1815. Czartoryscy urośli w siłę, stosując brutalne metody(np. masowa egzekucja opozycji z dnia 15 czerwca 1791 roku), jednak ich władza nadal nie jest pewna. W Polsce wschodniej dzieci nadal są uczone o dawnej sile Rosji i dawnych wolnościach szlacheckich, usuniętych przez Konstytucję 3 maja. W 1801 roku w Witebsku zawiązała się antykrólewska konfederacja. Buntownicy uważają się za duchowych spadkobierców targowiczan i konfederatów barskich, odwołują się do takich postaci jak Stanisław Szczęsny Potocki czy Seweryn Rzewuski, a przewodniczą im Franciszek Ksawery Branicki - dawny targowiczanin, oraz Aleksandr Sepołow - rosyjski patriota. Kolejnym zagrożeniem jest Francja, która ogarnęła się po rewolucyjnym chaosie. Napoleon Bonaparte, wybitny dowódca wojskowy, były cesarz Francji, po ucieczce z wyspy Elby ponownie sięgnął po władzę. Krucha władza Czartoryskich została wystawiona na ciężką próbę. Prolog Rok 1826, Zamek Królewski w Warszawie Właśnie wychodziłem z Sali Senatorskiej. Dzisiejsze obrady sejmu się skończyły. Poczekałem aż grupka masonów żywo dyskutujących o czymś przekroczy próg. Nie chciałem być nachalny. W końcu rozmowa jest narzędziem poznania i nie powinno się jej przerywać ordynarnym słowem "przepraszam", a mój dworek pod Lublinem mógł poczekać. Nagle, gdy już opuściłem Salę Senatorską, zaczepił mnie pewien człowiek. Był to jeden z plenipotentów wysłanych na dzisiejsze obrady, aby reprezentował mieszczan. Średniego wzrostu, gładko ogolony, przylizane czarne włosy, nienagannie ubrany, wyglądał ogółem jak jeden z angielskich lordów. - Pan Lipski, jak mniemam? - powiedział, jednak bez charakterystycznego angielskiego akcentu jakiego po nim oczekiwałem. - Dobrze pan mniema. Cyprian Lipski. - wyciągnąłem do niego rękę, którą chwilę potem uścisnął. - Filip Korycki. Pisarz, publicysta. Prywatnie także chemik. - Prywatnie? Prowadzi pan jakieś badania? - Tak, rzeczywiście. Jednak nie z tego powodu zajmuję pański czas. Jeśli nie rozmawia ze mną z powodu chemii to pewnie chce o mnie coś napisać. Tylko pytania: Co chce napisać? W zasadzie jedynym ciekawym momentem mojego życiorysu była służba w Korpusie Pacyfikacyjnym, kiedy to tępiłem wszelkie przejawy buntu przeciwko królowi Adamowi Kazimierzowi, niech ziemia lekką mu będzie. No, może to nie był jedyny ciekawy etap mojego życia. Był jeden ciekawszy epizod, który rzeczywiście mógł się nadawać na swego rodzaju opowieść. Opowieść trzymającą w napięciu. Ale o tym Filip Korycki nie mógł wiedzieć. Wiedział o tym tylko król, rodzina Czartoryskich oraz Ezdrasz Lejzer, nadworny naukowiec i mistyk(albo, jak wolał o sobie mówić: naukowiec i neofizyk). - Chodzi mi o pana życiorys. - A jednak! - Konkretnie o pana działalność w Korpusie Pacyfikacyjnym. W końcu był pan komendantem w województwie smoleńskim, prawda? - Panie Korycki... - zacząłem spokojnie. - Właśnie wychodzimy z obrad sejmu. Razem z nami wychodzi cała gromada innych posłów. Są tu weterani wojny z Napoleonem, obrońcy Konstytucji, ludzie, których wspomnienia są o wiele bardziej ciekawe od moich. Czemu panu akurat tak zależy na skromnym życiu byłego korpusowego? - Niekiedy nawet nieciekawe historie potrafią zaciekawić, panie Lipski. Niech pan się nie da prosić. Tym bardziej, że nie był pan zwykłym korpusowym. Był pan komendantem, a to oznacza, że miał pan zapewne styczność z wieloma interesującymi historiami... Może i bym się zgodził na opowiedzenie mu mojego życia(z małymi oczywiście korektami), ale coś wzbudziło mój niepokój. Można to nazwać chorobą zawodową, którą nabyłem w czasie pracy w Korpusie Pacyfikacyjnym. Była to jednak raczej pozytywna choroba, nie raz ratowała mi życie, jednak niekiedy też znacznie je utrudniała. Nieufność wobec innych osób często okazywała się niepotrzebna. Jednak tutaj coś rzeczywiście mi się nie podobało. Nigdy o takim nazwisku jak Korycki nie słyszałem, co było może i możliwe, zważywszy na to, że nie każdy od razu rodził się sławny, jednak w jego twarzy było coś znajomego. Coś, co już kiedyś widziałem. - Nie sądzę by książka o mojej osobie była interesująca. Uważam, że jest o wiele więcej ciekawszych tematów na dzieło literackie. Przykro mi, panie Korycki, ale musi pan uszanować moją decyzję. Życzę panu sukcesów w sztuce pisarskiej, jednak bez mojego udziału. Żegnam. Zostawiłem plenipotenta, najwyraźniej zmieszanego i wyszedłem z gmachu Zamku Królewskiego. Na placu Zamkowym panował teraz duży ruch. Zewsząd otaczali mnie ludzie: bogaci, biedni, posłowie, biskupi. Nad nimi wszystkimi górował pomnik Zygmunta III. Miałem już kierować się do mojego prywatnego dyliżansu, jednak zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu. Ostatnio tak często odwiedzałem Warszawę, jednak nigdy nie przypatrywałem się jej zabytkom. Przecisnąłem się do Kolumny Zygmunta. Niby nie była szczególnie piękna, szczególnie wspaniała, była jednak jednym z najbardziej charakterystycznych elementów stolicy. Popatrzyłem na postać Zygmunta III z szablą w ręce. Ten jeden moment spokoju oraz postać Filipa Koryckiego spowodowały u mnie powrót myślami do czasu kiedy byłem jeszcze komendantem Korpusu Pacyfikacyjnego w województwie smoleńskim, a nie posłem. Przypomniałem sobie znów misję jaką zlecili mi Czartoryscy i za wykonanie której nadali mi tytuł szlachecki oraz dworek pod Lublinem. Rozdział I Rok 1815, mała wieś w województwie smoleńskim - Otwórzcie, albo spalimy ten budynek! - krzyknąłem, ale moja groźba nie spotkała się z efektem jakiego chciałem. To było żenujące. Takie darcie się po nocy zapewne obudziło całą wieś. Potrzebowałem kilku ludzi z muszkietami, aby aresztować paru konfederatów. Mało profesjonalnych konfederatów zaznaczmy, bo po zdobyciu hasła przez naszego informatora i "zaciągnięciu się" przez jednego z naszych ludzi, znaliśmy już nazwiska wszystkich spiskowców działających w tej wsi. Teraz wystarczyło się do nich dostać, co nie było proste, bo ci w jakiś sposób dowiedzieli się, że zbliża się do nich uzbrojony oddział Korpusu Pacyfikacyjnego i postanowili się zabarykadować w jednej z tutejszych chat. - Pocałuj mnie w dupę, przeklęty korpusowy! Jesteś zwykłym psem na łasce króla! - krzyknął ktoś ze środka. Że też przyszło mi walczyć z tak wulgarnymi istotami jak polska szlachta, która umysłowo zatrzymała się w XVII wieku. Zwykłe prymitywy, jak ktoś mógł ich kiedykolwiek dopuścić do władzy. Czasami wstydzę się, że mieszkam w kraju w którym niegdyś zwykły żebrak, zwany także gołotą, mógł zerwać sejm i obrócić w niwecz plany reform tak światłych umysłów jak Hugo Kołłątaj czy Ignacy i Stanisław Potoccy. Na całe szczęście te czasy minęły, w Polsce nastało oświecenie. Co prawda nastało w bardzo krwawych okolicznościach, ale jak to pisał Machiavelli, lepiej popełnić raz duże zło niż cały czas popełniać małe grzeszki. - Wyważyć drzwi! Dwóch korpusowych wzięło spod sąsiedniej chaty ciężką, drewnianą ławę i zaczęli tłuc nią z całych sił o drzwi, które pękły. Okazało się jednak, że oprócz drzwi od spiskowców oddziela nas jeszcze duża szafa oraz sterta mebli. Nie chciało mi się bawić w odgarnianie tego wszystkiego. O wiele lepiej było się w tym celu wysłużyć naszymi celami. Zajrzałem do jednej z kieszeni surduta. Był tam wynalazek Lejzera, nadwornego naukowca. Wyrwałem jedną z desek którymi zabite były okna. Przycisnąłem chustkę do ust i nosa, usunąłem plombę i wrzuciłem do środka. Teraz wystarczyło czekać. Po paru sekundach usłyszałem świszczący kaszel. Cieszyłem się, że nie muszę przeżywać takiego piekła jak oni. Wkrótce zaczęło się dziać to co sobie zaplanowałem. Usłyszałem dźwięk nerwowego rzucania meblami. Ustawiłem się przed drzwiami z gotowym pistoletem i szablą. - Celujcie w nogi! - przypomniałem, chociaż nie było potrzeby. Taka stała w tego przypadkach procedura. Czekaliśmy. Szafa zaczęła się ruszać, aż w końcu została przesunięta. Z otworu po zniszczonych drzwiach wydobywał się gęsty, biały dym. Wkrótce wybiegła grupa pięciu ludzi, trzech uzbrojonych w szable, jeden w widły a drugi w kosę. Rozległ się dźwięk wystrzału. Dwóch uniknęło kul z muszkietów. To była pora na mnie. Zgrabnie wycelowałem w kolano przeciwnika z widłami. Pociągnąłem za spust. Usłyszałem kolejny huk i krzyk konfederata. Został ostatni, z szablą, spasiony jak stereotypowy szlachcic. Ruszyłem do ataku. Reszta korpusowych dołączyła do mnie. Było pięciu na jednego. Otoczyliśmy go. Konfederat rzucił się z szablą na mnie, lecz ja sparowałem cios. Gdy ten stał do mnie odwrócony, jeden z moich ludzi zaatakował go w plecy. Lecz szlachcic, wiedząc o tym odwrócił się szybko, obronił się i ciął korpusowego w brzuch. Cóż za kunszt! Nawet ja nie byłbym w stanie przeprowadzić tak skutecznego kontrataku gdyby przeciwnik próbował ranić mnie w plecy. Chociaż na to nie wyglądał, ów konfederat musiał być mistrzem w szermierce. Jednak nawet mistrz szabli nie jest w stanie oprzeć się pięciu przeciwnikom na raz. No, teraz czterech, bo cios jaki zaznał jeden z moich ludzi wykluczał go z dalszej walki. Ruszyłem do ofensywy. Uderzyłem bronią horyzontalnie, mój cios został jednak zablokowany. Jeden z korpusowych próbował zaatakować przeciwnika w plecy, lecz ten odwrócił się i sparował atak. Niestety, dla mojego oponenta oczywiście, odsłonił się na moje ciosy. Wybrałem najbardziej elegancki sposób powalenia przeciwnika w fechtunku jaki znałem. No, może nie najbardziej elegancki, ale jak najbardziej na miejscu. Zastosowałem czyste, chirurgiczne cięcie w łydki. Konfederat padł z głośnym jękiem na swój tłusty brzuch. Schowałem szablę. - Nieźle walczysz. - powiedziałem. Tak jak podejrzewałem, zamiast przytaknąć, splunął mi na buty. - Związać ich i poddać opiece medykowi. Tego też. - wskazałem rannego korpusowego. - Bierzemy ich na wóz i wracamy do Smoleńska. ... Ślęczałem nad papierami. Mój sekretarz już skończył pracę, a wolałem uzupełnić dokumentację teraz, póki jeszcze pamiętałem dokładnie przebieg zatrzymania, więc musiałem w nocy, przy dopalającej się świecy, uzupełniać archiwalia. Dopiero jutro będę mógł uzupełnić wpis odnośnie tożsamości zatrzymanych, na razie musiałem tylko opisać samo zatrzymanie. Niestety prawo wymagało ode mnie opisania każdej akcji Korpusu, nawet jeśli było to zwykłe aresztowanie, czy nawet przesłuchanie. Nagle rozległo się pukanie. Głuchy dźwięk rozniósł się po moim małym gabinecie. Zadałem sobie pytanie, kto normalny mógł o takiej porze czegoś ode mnie żądać? Przecież normalni ludzie o takiej porze śpią, albo jak w moim przypadku pracują. - Proszę! - krzyknąłem. Drzwi się uchyliły. Przez szparę wszedł chudy jak szczapa, raczej młody człowiek. Nosił drogi frak i kamizelkę. Gdy przekraczał próg na jego kołnierzu błysnęła przypinka z białym orłem - znak rozpoznawczy administracji państwowej. Wskazałem mu krzesło naprzeciwko siebie. Gdy usiadł, oderwałem się od pracy i spojrzałem w jego ascetyczną twarz. - Witam. Cyprian Lipski, komendant Korpusu Pacyfikacyjnego w województwie smoleńskim. - wyciągnąłem rękę w przyjaznym geście. Chwilę potem potrząsnął nią. - Adam Dubieński. Sekretarz Jego Królewskiej Mości. - Sekretarz królewski? Czyżby sam król zainteresował się moją osobą? - zdziwiłem się. Nie sądziłem, żeby ktokolwiek z dworu miał ochotę ze mną rozmawiać. Okazało się jednak, że jest całkiem inaczej. To nie jakiś tam dworzanin chciał ze mną rozmawiać, ale sam Adam Kazimierz! - Jak najbardziej, panie Lipski. - Od Jego Królewskiej Mości spodziewałem się bardziej, no nie wiem... listu. - Gdy chcemy pomówić o czymś ważnym, drugi człowiek jest lepszym nośnikiem informacji niż kawałek papieru. - rzekł swoim spokojnym głosem. Jego barwa wpływała na mnie usypiająco. Mam nadzieję, że wiele razy tego głosu nie użyje w tej rozmowie. - Rozumiem. Czego żąda ode mnie król? - Dowie się pan tego wkrótce. Moim zadaniem jest tylko sprowadzenie pana do miejsca spotkania. Niestety nie będzie panu dane pomówić z królem osobiście. - No cóż, trudno... W takim razie z kim mam się spotkać? - spytałem się. - Z królową Izabelą. Za parę dni urządza bal w Pałacu Błękitnym. Tam właśnie zamierza się z panem spotkać. No to mnie ten Dubieński zaciekawił. Jeszcze nie było mi dane być na żadnym z balów. Na takie spotkania nikt nie zapraszał korpusowych, choćby najbardziej zasłużonych. Sfery wyższe uważały nas za ludzi nudnych, których życie polega tylko na pracy. W oczach arystokracji korpusowi byli ludźmi zbyt prostoliniowymi, zbyt szorstkimi, aby chwalić się nimi na przyjęciach jako swoimi przyjaciółmi. To prowadziło do tworzenia się enklaw: szlachta gardziła nami, my gardziliśmy szlachtą. Nagle, pomimo tej niewidzialnej wrogości, jeden z korpusowych miał się pojawić na balu. I to niezwykle prestiżowy bal, bo organizowany przez królową. Ciekawi mnie, czy jak już się zjawię w Błękitnym Pałacu, to czy wszyscy będą się ode mnie trzymać z dala jak od trędowatego czy może ktoś do mnie podejdzie i porozmawia w celu zgłębienia tajemniczego świata ludzi pracy z którym większość arystokratów nie styka się przez całe swoje życie. Tak czy inaczej, będę się tam zapewne czuć jak jakieś zwierzę w klatce, pochodzące z jakiegoś nowo-odkrytego lądu, które jednych brzydzi a jednych fascynuje. - W Pałacu Błękitnym mówi pan? Na balu? I tylko tyle może mi pan przekazać? Rozumiem, że już jak się tam zjawię, to królowa zrzuci w końcu tę opończę tajemnicy? - Na razie wiem tyle co pan. Moim zadaniem jest tylko przywiezienie pana do Pałacu Błękitnego w jednym kawałku. - Aha. - bąknąłem. Cała ta sytuacja niezmiernie mnie dziwiła. - W każdym razie proponuję panu zacząć się pakować. Chciałbym, abyśmy jutro wyjechali. - Dobrze. Niech pan tylko pozwoli mi skończyć pracę i odpocząć. - Naturalnie panie Lipski. Naturalnie...Kategoria:Fikcja Historyczna